


Fridge Logic

by Cadeon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeon/pseuds/Cadeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun and Yuuto find an unlikely hiding place as they flee from their enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridge Logic

“Did we lose them?”

 

A shout in the distance.

 

“Shit.”

 

Yuuto and Shun make a sharp turn, their footsteps pounding against the pavement, clothes drenched by the rain. Chasing after them were soldiers of the fusion army, the ones responsible for Heartland being in the state it was in now.

 

“This way!”

 

Yuuto grabs Shun’s arm and pulls him into a narrow alley. The buildings are tall, and it is dark. Their running has considerably slowed down from the proximity of the walls, the dim lighting, and the piles of junk and debris on the ground.

 

Yuuto glances around, scanning their surroundings.

 

“In here!”

 

Suddenly, Shun feels himself forcibly shoved into a small dark place, and Yuuto follows in after. A door slams. It is suddenly pitch dark.

 

“Where are we.” Shun growls.

 

“Shh, they’ll hear us.”

 

“I want to know where we are.”

 

The space is very small, Shun has to bend his knees to fit in. There is barely enough volume for the two of them. In the dark, he feels walls all around him. More importantly, he feels Yuuto tightly pressed against his chest. Yuuto’s knees tucked in front of him. The outline of his tiny frame. His arms around Shun’s head.

 

“We’re in a fridge, ok.”

 

“What.”

 

“A fridge. Didn't you see that fridge when we turned the corner.” Shun shakes his head. He knows Yuuto can’t see it, but his bangs swish back and forth brushing against Yuuto’s forehead.

 

“There was supposed to be a garage door to an abandoned warehouse here but I can't find it. Now can you please shut-up so they don't find us and turn us into cards.”

 

Shun growls again. He can stop talking all Yuuto wants, it wasn’t like Shun was a sociable person to begin with, but his tell-tale heart is thumping loudly. He swears the refrigerator door is going to open at any second, followed by an appearance of masked men in blue.

 

Minutes pass as Yuuto and Shun sit there in their rain damp clothes, knees cramping, awkwardly facing each other in pitch blackness.

 

“I wonder if they’re gone now.” Yuuto murmurs. He shifts a little to open the door a crack and-

 

The fridge tips over.

 

Yuuto curses. Shun mentally swears too. The fridge had fallen on its side and he is lying on his back now with Yuuto’s face pressed against his chest, their legs entwined together. He can feel every angle of Yuuto’s figure against his own, his chest rising up and down. And he is certain Yuuto can feel every part of him against his body too. It is taking every bit of Shun’s willpower to not grab Yuuto by the face and smush their lips together.

 

“Shun, you mind telling your chest to beat a little less loudly.”

 

“Aw, screw it.”

 

Shun pulls Yuuto’s face forward and crashes his lips against his. Yuuto’s motionless at first, but then he wraps his arms around Shun, and before Shun realises it, they are full on making out in a fridge. Those Obelisk Force soldiers could rip off the door any moment now, but Shun doesn’t care. He’ll knock them out with Blaze Falcon, or the power of love, or something.

 

______________________________________________________________________________________

“Do you think they’re gone yet?”

 

“We should stay another hour, just in case.”

 

“Yes, just in case.”

 

“But this time, lose the pants.”


End file.
